1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency power amplifier that switches between a route passing through the amplifier and a route bypassing the amplifier, specifically relates to a high frequency power amplifier that can reduce passing loss.
2. Background Art
A high frequency power amplifier that switches between a route passing through the amplifier and a route bypassing the amplifier has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-22559).